Necesitame
by Atena Diosa
Summary: SasuNaru One Shot “Quiero sentir tu cuerpo. Es hora de venir a mi. No pierdas más tiempo”


Aqui vengo yo a la carga con otro fic (Cuando tengo otros que aun no continuo T.T) Esta es una idea que se me ocurrio asi de repente, muy intensa, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, no se, algo asi XD. Y es drama, yo que soy de humor puro. Asi que haber que os parece. Al menos espero paseis un buen ratito leyendolo.

Un besote.

_Estos personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad del señor Kishimoto. _

_"Necesitame"_ Forma de hablar especial XD

**Spoiler** Si, puede que halla de esto. Yo creo que por aqui todo el mundo se lee el manga y sobre todo la parte ya lejana donde vimos aparecer a Sasuke en Shippuuden, pero aun asi yo aviso. Y asi no soy traidora XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***Necesítame***

Un rubio de ojos azules llegaba a su casa tras haber terminado la misión sin importancia de ese día.

Podría haber protestado por que se le asignara una misión tan insignificante como acompañar a ciertos señores de vuelta a su villa sanos y salvos, pero por aquel entonces el rubio agradecía toda aquella misión que no fuese de alto riesgo. Sobre todo si lo mantenían lo más cerca de Konoha que fuera posible y así tener bajo mínimos la posibilidad de encontrarse con cierto moreno.

Podía parecer muy extraño, ya que tras su vuelta a la villa, ese había sido su principal objetivo. Encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, hacerlo entrar en razón y obligarlo a volver a la villa, donde estaba su sitio.

Pero tras el encuentro que el nuevo grupo siete había tenido con Orochimaru y que afortunadamente les había llevado a su primer encuentro con Sasuke tras dos años y medio y posteriormente su encuentro con él ante la celda de Kyuubi… Naruto sentía terror ante la idea de volver a encontrarse con él.

Algo había ocurrido aquel día. Algo le había echo Sasuke que no lograba recordar y mucho menos comprender y eso le asustaba.

No había sido el mismo desde entonces. No quería misiones de riesgo, aquellas que él tanto pedía con tan solo doce años. Sus amigos lo veían extraños, ya que rechazar misiones de rango A o S no era normal en el rubio.

Si ellos supieran, pensaba Naruto tumbado en la cama, si ellos supieran lo que me pasa, pero no puedo decírselo a nadie. Aun que muchas veces había sentido la tentación de confesarse con Ero-Sennin, con Kakashi sensei, con Tsunade Oba-chan. Pero siempre se había contenido. Esto era entre Sasuke y él.

"Naruto"

El mencionado gimió al reconocer esa voz tan conocida, como la suya propia, en su mente.

"Otra vez no, Sasuke ¿Por qué me haces esto?

"Que pasa, Naruto No era que tenias tantas ganas de hacerme volver ¿Qué ha pasado? Ya que desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, no e vuelto a oír de ningún movimiento por parte de Konoha"

"Para que quieres que te busque. Tú ya te has asegurado de tenerme a tus pies"

"El Naruto que yo conocía no se habría rendido y habría echo todo lo posible por liberarse de lo que tú crees que te e echo"

"Es que realmente me hiciste algo, lo se. Y si no ¿Cómo explicas que hablemos de esta manera? O que…"

"¿O que qué, Naruto? ¿Qué me necesites? ¿Qué tu cuerpo necesite el mío con locura?"

"Una vez más, Sasuke ¿ Por qué me haces esto? ¿Y como me lo hiciste?"

"Tan mala memoria tienes que ya no lo recuerdas"

"Se que fue después de que anularas el chakra de Kyuubi, pero no logro recordar nada más"

No sabiendo como, Naruto pudo vislumbrar por un segundo el Sharingan de Sasuke y al instante siguiente se veía nuevamente ante la celda de Kyuubi con su amigo al lado tras haber rechazo el chakra del zorro.

Estaba sorprendido por que nadie había conseguido anularlo con tanta facilidad, pero más lo inquietaban esos ojos negros con el Sharingan activado que ahora se posaban en él.

- Tú no me interesas- dijo a Kyuubi- Por el contrario que tú, Naruto

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto- el moreno se acercaba a él ignorando la pregunta

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa de que halla pasado tanto tiempo?- le reprocho el rubio

Sasuke termino de aproximarse a él. Tan cerca que pudo sentir su calido aliento contra su cara cuando hablo.

- No te preocupes. A partir de ahora estaremos unidos para siempre

Y tras decir esas palabras, acerco sus labios asta posarlos sobre los del rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. No tubo más remedio que aceptar el beso, ya que Sasuke lo tenia aprisionado entre sus brazos obligándolo a participar y sin opciones de soltarse. El beso se hacia cada vez más demandante. Sentía la lengua del moreno moviéndose y entrelazándose con la suya.

De repente, Naruto sintió que algo bajaba por su garganta…

Fue liberado del genjutsu en ese instante. Se llevo las manos a los labios.

"Me diste algo. Me hiciste tragar algo cuando nos besamos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

"Veo que ya lo recuerdas. Y el por que lo olvidaste, supongo que te hiciste olvidarlo inconscientemente, no queriendo aceptar lo que paso y añadámosle que estuviste a punto de volver a ser dominado por el zorro también"

"¿Y por que lo hiciste?"

"Simple. No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi venganza por ti, pero también me he dado cuenta de que no quiero renunciar a ti por mi venganza. Así que he decidido teneros a ti y a mi venganza"

"¿No te parece muy egoísta? ¡Puedes tener tu maldita venganza y de paso a mi!" ¿Pero que hay de mi vida, Sasuke? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

"Creí que tu mayor deseo era tenerme contigo"

"Y así es, pero aquí en la villa, donde podríamos vernos siempre y seguir profundizando nuestros lazos. Pero sin duda no de la manera retorcida que a ti se te ha ocurrido para atarme a ti, haciéndome desearte y queriendo ir en tu busca para que calmes mi deseo"

"Y es así como finalmente acudirás a mi, Naruto"

"No lo haré"- dijo el rubio obstinado

"No te engañes, sabes que lo harás tarde o temprano. Llegara un momento en el que no puedas más y sabes que tú solo no podrás satisfacerte. Yo me aseguraré de ello"

"No, no, no"

"Quiero sentir tu cuerpo. Es hora de venir a mi. No pierdas más tiempo"

Naruto pudo sentir que Sasuke se desconectaba de su mente. Estaba solo nuevamente.

-No lo haré- se dijo una vez más

Y seguramente podría resistirlo más de no ser por los genjutsus de los que Sasuke lo hacia prisionero cada dos por tres. Haciéndole vivir fantasías increíblemente eróticas con ambos de protagonistas. Pero el muy cabronazo manipulador siempre lo liberaba en el momento culminante, dejándolo excitado e insatisfecho.

Siempre tenia que acabar el solo, aun que no era ni muchos menos tan placentero como seria llegar al orgasmo a manos de Sasuke. Sin duda el moreno le hacia eso para que viera que ni remotamente el placer que el alcanzaba en solitario se acercaba a lo que el le haría sentir.

El rubio aporreo la almohada, impotente. Estaba a su merced lo admitiera o no. Era un mero títere en manos del Uchiha, su titiritero. El cual movía los hilos hábilmente y el muñeco no tenia más remedio que obedecer.

- Muy bien. Este muñeco no esta dispuesto a acatar ordenes. Lograre cortar esos hilos que me dominan y así podré moverme libremente- se levanto de la cama con decisión- finalmente iré a ti, Sasuke. Pero no para cumplir tus oscuros planes. Lograre resistirme a ti. Me librare de tus hilos, titiritero mío.

Ya se había echo de noche, así que era la ocasión perfecta para salir a escondidas de la villa. Además, si todo iba bien, lograría solucionar todo el asunto esa misma noche. Se vistió como para ir a una misión y una vez estuvo listo ejecuto su técnica Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Ante él aparecieron cinco clones.

- Encontrarle. No paréis asta dar con él. Y si uno de vosotros lo encuentra antes que yo, desapareced y recibiré la información de inmediato.

Los Bushin asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la habitación por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Salio también por la ventana y moviéndose rápidamente salio de la villa para dejarla a tras. No tenia ni idea de donde se podría encontrar ahora el Uchiha. Podría intentar contactar con él, pero Naruto ya se había dado cuenta que el único que podía activar sus extrañas conversaciones mentales era el moreno, por más que el lo intentara, no conseguía nada. tendría que resignarse y esperar a tener la suerte de cara o que alguno de sus Bushin se topara con él.

**********************************************

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol mientras contemplaba la luna llena, la cual iluminaba el pequeño valle, oculto tras unos setos y frondosos árboles. Allí iba siempre que quería alejarse de esa serpiente de Orochimaru y de Kabuto. Además de que se aseguraba de que no supieran a donde iba. Podía conocer las cuevas, pero seguro no tenían ni idea de lo que las rodeaba. Mejor para él.

De repente se puso alerta. Podía sentir un chakra y se dirigía a esa zona. Agarro la empuñadura de su espada, listo para enfrentarse al intruso. Pero se detuvo antes de desenvainarla.

- Un momento. Yo conozco ese chakra. Es el de Naruto- sonrió. Finalmente el rubio había entrado en razón. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que no tenia más remedio que ir a él- voy hacerlo mío después de tanto tiempo

Se puso de pie y espero pacientemente a que el rubio llegara, para eso dejo de ocultar su chakra para que él rubio lo presintiera mejor. No tardo mucho, ya que instantes después el rubio aparecía tras uno de los setos.

- Al fin te encontré- dijo el rubio- tengo que desaparecer para que mi yo original reciba la información

- Así que eres un Bushin- se acerco a él lentamente y cuando estuvo a su misma altura, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso con pasión- que reciba esto también- dijo tras separarse- te espero, Naruto

El Bushin desapareció

A varios kilómetros de distancia de donde se había producido el encuentro, Naruto recibió la información de unos de sus Bushin. La localización exacta del moreno, las palabras que le había dicho y el beso, que pudo sentir de lleno en sus labios.

- Espero poder resistirme a tus artimañas, Sasuke y no estar metiéndome voluntariamente en la boca del lobo- se dijo el rubio antes de emprender el camino hacia donde se encontraba esperando el moreno

Finalmente llego a los arbustos que ocultaban el lugar y donde sentía el chakra de Sasuke. Respiro profundamente y los fue apartando asta dar con un pequeño valle. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Mantenía la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, la cual levanto lentamente asta posar su negra mirada en él. Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y también algo maliciosa. Naruto sintió un escalofrío. La idea de ir a buscarlo voluntariamente ahora ya no le parecía tan buena.

- Finalmente llegas, Naruto. Llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se incorporaba

- No he venido para lo que tu crees, Sasuke, si no para que termines con esto de una buena vez. Si no tienes intención de volver, déjame en paz, déjame libre

El Uchiha se acercaba lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de él. Naruto se negó a retroceder. No se dejaría intimidar por Sasuke.

- No- fue la simple repuesta del moreno, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo

- ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Solo piensas en ti mismo y te importa una mierda lo que yo sienta!- le gritó el rubio no soportándolo más al ver a Sasuke tan tranquilo

Sasuke llego a su altura.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Finalmente me tienes, no de la manera que tu querías, pero eso no importa. Deberías conformarte

- Nunca. Lo haré cuando regreses a la villa. Y yo no te tengo, eres tú el que me tiene en sus manos

- Es lo mismo, gracias a mi método nos tenemos mutuamente

Fue rodeando lentamente al rubio asta colocarse a su espalda.

- Es un método rastrero y egoísta. No me dejas ser libre pero en cambio tú puedes seguir con tus planes de venganza

- Nada te impide seguir con tu vida, Naruto- el moreno apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que a este se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca

- Mi vida gira entorno a ti- murmuro

- ¿Entonces por que no has seguido buscándome para hacerme volver?- le pregunto a la vez que lo besaba en la nuca

- Ja ¿Y así acudir a ti voluntariamente?…

- Lo cual has terminado haciendo

- Si, pero solo para que me liberes. Para nada más

El moreno lo abrazo por la cintura mientras sonreía.

- Tú mismo deberías saber que pasaría si venias aquí, Naruto- lo ciño más fuerte por la cintura- me encanta que seas tan ingenuo como para que creyeras que me convencerías fácilmente y te dejara ir- acerco sus labios al oído del rubio- eso nunca ¿Soy egoísta? Pues si, lo soy

Hizo que Naruto se diera la vuelta para así mirarlo a los ojos.

- Nunca, Naruto. Me oyes. Nunca te dejare

Y reafirmo sus palabras dándole un beso apasionado y Naruto supo que estaba perdido. Aun no había empezado a pelear y ya estaba perdido. Y lo que era aun peor, presentía que con lo que ocurriría esa noche entre ellos los uniría aun más y le seria más y más imposible romper esos hilos que lo manejaban.

¿De verdad había creído que podría ser libre del Uchiha? Nunca se sentiría libre de Sasuke. Nunca.

Pero eso no quitaba que pudiera defenderse o intentarlo.

Aparto al moreno de si de un empellón poniendo distancia entre ambos para luego mirarlo con determinación en el rostro.

- No te lo pondré fácil, así que ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?

- ¿Dejarte en paz?- se burló el moreno- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? No lo creo. Puede que hallas venido aquí con esas intenciones, Naruto, pero no te engañes. Tú siempre me has deseado y siempre me desearas. Tal vez tu mente intente negarlo, pero tu cuerpo ya ardía en deseos por mi desde mucho antes de que te hiciera tomar esa píldora- resonó su risa burlona- creo que me deseas dentro de ti desde la noche a la mañana como yo te deseo a ti- le cogió los brazos y lo apretó contra él

- Estas loco si crees que te deseo. ¡Te odio! ¡Eso es lo único que siento por ti!

- Vaya, desde cuando eres tan mentiroso, Naruto, por que esa es la blasfemia más grande que has dicho jamás

Acerco su labios para intentar besarlo otra vez, pero el rubio lo esquivo y furioso le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió al suelo. Sasuke lo miro furioso mientras se acariciaba la mejilla golpeada.

- Tan impulsivo como siempre

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Naruto no tubo tiempo de resistirse cuando Sasuke le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos apasionadamente.

Gimió de dolor cuando Sasuke le clavo los dientes en el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, como castigo por haberlo golpeado. Le lamió la sangre que empezaba a gotear por su barbilla.

- Así será siempre entre nosotros, Naruto. Nada de ternura ni de bonitas palabras. Si no violencia, sangre, sexo apasionado y duro, por que lo nuestro es… explosivo.

Volvió a reclamar su boca en un beso ardiente de pasión. Lo estrecho con más fuerza y Naruto pudo sentir ese cuerpo firme contra el suyo. Su pecho, sus muslos, su miembro pujando contra su vientre. Sintió una presión en sus labios. Sasuke le ordenaba abrirlos para poder explorar en su interior. Poco después la sintió indagando en busca de la suya.

El beso era exigente y duro. Mientras su bocas no paraban de acariciarse pudo sentir las manos del moreno bajando por su espalda asta que llegaron a sus nalgas. Las acaricio atrayéndolo aun más contra él.

Sintió el pene erecto contra su vientre y no pudo evitar imaginarlo en su interior, dándole placer mientras lo embestía sin descanso y salvajemente.

De repente Sasuke abandono sus labios para empezar a desvestirlo. Naruto no se resistió, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba completamente perdido en el hechizo que el moreno había tejido a su alrededor hábilmente. Quería imponerse, pero ya seria en vano. Era un completo prisionero ante el Uchiha.

Pero un prisionero puede luchar.

Sintió el frescor del aire contra su cuerpo. El moreno ya había terminado de desnudarlo.

- Dime que me deseas- le exigió mientras se inclinaba contra su pecho para apresar uno de sus pezones con los dientes asta ponérselo duro- dímelo. Dime que me necesitas

- ¡No!- grito el rubio tomándolo fuertemente de los cabellos y tirando de ellos con brusquedad haciendo que Sasuke gruñera un poco de dolor- ¿Por qué tienes que dominar tú?

- Veo que aceptas lo inevitable y que quieres tomar las riendas de la situación, muy bien- le mordisqueo el cuello y murmuro contra el- demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz

Con determinación, el rubio apoyo las manos en el pecho del moreno y lo empujo asta que lo tubo apoyado de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol. Sasuke sonrió, expectante por el siguiente movimiento del rubio.

Naruto tomo la punta del extraño lazo que Sasuke llevaba anudado en la cintura y tiro de el asta deshacerlo. Lo dejo caer al suelo. Se arrodillo en el suelo frente a el y procedió a bajarle los pantalones asta los tobillos y al hacerlo, pudo ver que el muy atrevido no llevaba calzoncillos.

- No se, será por que sabia que tarde o temprano vendrías a mi y pues quería llevar el menor numero de ropa posible- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio

- Maldito engreído- lo oyó murmurar, arrancándole una sonrisa de suficiencia- te voy a dar lo tuyo

Tomo el pene en sus manos y lo acarició, masajeó. Lo hizo rodar entre sus manos observando como se iba hinchando y endureciendo cada vez más. Lo encerró entre sus manos y llevo sus labios a la cabeza donde depositó un beso y otro y uno más. Recorrió, delicadamente, con la punta de la lengua, el borde que rodeaba la cabeza y luego metió la lengua en la pequeña abertura del centro.

Sasuke gimió de puro gozo y Naruto se sintió más poderoso que nunca. Abrió los labios y apreso la cabeza del pene en su boca caliente y luego lamió y succiono hasta sentirlo latir locamente

- Me voy a correr- oyó decir a Sasuke. Miro hacia arriba sin detener su tortura y pudo ver que el moreno tenia la cabeza apoyada en el tronco y los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se lamía los labios incansablemente

"Prepárate, maldito Uchiha manipulador. Aun no te he dado tu merecido" sonrió malicioso.

Sasuke se sentía en la gloria vendita. Había tenido numerosas fantasías como esa en las que Naruto le daba placer con su boca traviesa. La realidad superaba con creces sus fantasías. Estaba tan perdido en su torbellino de placer que apenas sintió unos colmillos que se le clavaban, asta que los tubo profundamente hundidos en su pene. Grito de dolor y tomando a Naruto del pelo lo quito bruscamente de su entrepierna. Pudo ver dos pequeños orificios en su pene por los que salía abundante sangre

Miro Naruto y pudo ver que tenia algunos rasgos del Kyuubi. Las garras, los ojos y las marcas de sus mejillas más marcadas de lo habitual.

- Pequeño zorro sádico- ante esas palabras el rubio sonrió mientras se relamía su sangre, de la que le había quedado en los labios

- Tu los has dicho Sasuke. Violencia, sangre- se volvió acercar al ahora pene sangrante y se lo volvió a meter en la boca para cortar el flujo del liquido rojo. Cuando pudo sentir que ya no sangraba, lo soltó para decir- así es entre nosotros

El moreno lo volvió a tomar por el pelo y lo hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás- veo que los has comprendido- se cogió el pene con su mano libre y empezó a masturbarse- abre la boca

El rubio a si lo hizo y espero. Sintió como Sasuke se acariciaba y respiraba cada vez más deprisa asta que lo oyó explotar y descargar su semen que salio proyectado como un arco y callo como una cascada en su boca, cara y pecho.

Mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, sasuke observo con ojos entrecerrados como Naruto se tragaba su semen y después se untaba las manos con el que le había caído en la cara y el pecho y muy sensualmente se lo lamía con su lengua rosada, con la mirada azul fija en la suya.

Tirándole del pelo, obligo al rubio a ponerse de pie.

- No sabes lo cachondo que me pones, Naruto- le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a el para pasarle la lengua por los labios. Apreso esta vez el labio superior y lo mordió con saña, haciéndolo sangrar otra vez.

Naruto gimió de dolor, pero no se quedo quieto y rápidamente intento morder con igual saña los labios del Uchiha. Sasuke lo esquivo entre risitas, como diciéndole que no lo pillaría. Cuando vio que en efecto no seria capaz, se decanto por algo más fácil, se acerco a su hombro izquierdo y le hundió nuevamente los colmillos.

- Dios, no se que me pone más, si tu ingenuidad o este lado sádico que estas sacando a la luz- le dio un violento beso con sabor a sangre

Naruto le devolvió el beso con ganas y mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero prieto del moreno, el cual acaricio, apretó, araño.

- ¿Quieres marcarme como tuyo, pequeño zorro?- le pregunto Sasuke entre besos al sentir como sus nalgas eran arañadas

- Mío, siempre mío- dijo el rubio con pasión

- Entonces, si quieres que sea tuyo ¿Aceptas que tendrás que venir a mi siempre que yo lo desee? Zorrito sádico

- Eso nunca. Siempre serás mío, pero ahora simplemente estoy disfrutando del momento

Esa respuesta no pareció gustarle mucho a Sasuke ya que en sus ojos apareció el rojo del sharingan, como si tuviera la intención de hacerle un genjutsu para doblegarlo y así se lo dijo.

- Que, Sasuke. No eres capaz de dominarme que tienes que utilizar un genjutsu. El gran Uchiha Sasuke yendo por el camino fácil- lo miro furioso a los ojos- aun que no se de que me sorprendo

- ¡Cállate!- furioso, lo cogió bruscamente por ambos brazos y apresándolos con una de sus manos lo empotro contra el tronco del árbol mantenido sus brazos por encima de la cabeza- así que disfrutando del momento, eh. Pues te voy hacer disfrutar como nunca- dijo con rabia

Le separo las piernas con las rodillas, llevo su mano libre al trasero del rubio para colocarlo en un ángulo adecuado para penetrarlo y de una sola estocada, se hundió en ese cuerpo ansiado asta el fondo.

Naruto grito de dolor ante la brusca penetración en su virginal entrada que ahora se intentaba adaptar al grosor del miembro invasor.

No había duda de que el moreno estaba furioso y esa manera brusca y dolorosa había sido su manera de decírselo. Pues el le demostraría que no era un blandengue.

- Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Sasuke- empezó a provocarlo mientras le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas para introducirlo más en su interior a pesar del dolor que aun sentía- vamos, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz. Hazme disfrutar. Me tienes a tu merced, eso es lo que andabas buscando, no, pues entonces ¡Fóllame!

Esas provocaciones no podían ser lo más prudente estando Sasuke en ese estado, pero ahora el también se moría por que lo poseyera.

- Zorro lujurioso, disfrutas desafiándome, eh. Muy bien- gruño Sasuke para seguidamente empezar a moverse en su interior con desatada furia

Naruto sentía dolor, pero sin duda también placer. No había duda de que estaba gozando. Ambos lo hacían. Le apreso más las caderas con las piernas, quería sentirlo más y más dentro, profundo.

Sasuke le soltó las manos para poder agarrarlo de las nalgas y así poder levantarlo para hundir en él su miembro erguido a la vez que lo hacia bajar a él con fuerza al encuentro de sus penetraciones.

Acerco sus labios a los de Naruto para darle un beso pasional, su lengua lo penetraba al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo sexual.

Naruto, subiendo y bajando sobre el, disfrutaba de los gemidos de placer incontrolables que soltaba Sasuke. Ya no había dolor, solo ese gran órgano penetrándolo sin tregua, los gemidos de su amante junto con los suyos. Ahí no había bonitas palabras, solo sexo. Sexo puro y duro.

Los dos se pusieron rígidos con la pasión impresa en sus rostros y gritaron a coro su mutuo y arrollador orgasmo. Sasuke callo al suelo de rodillas con Naruto encima, ambos intentando respirar con normalidad y que sus corazones recuperaran un ritmo más tranquilo.

Ese encuentro sexual había sido brutal. Naruto se levanto sacando el miembro de Sasuke de su interior y gimió un poco. Ahora que había pasado la fiebre de la pasión, pudo sentir completamente los dolores de su trasero y como un liquido entre rojo y blanco por la sangre y el semen escurría entre sus piernas. Se dejo caer al suelo al lado del moreno aun respirando con algo de agitación.

Sasuke extendió sus piernas por delante y se apoyo con las manos en el suelo. Miro de reojo al rubio. Este tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración iba siendo cada vez más regular. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia su trasero. Se lo veía algo enrojecido y tenia las piernas manchadas de semen y también sangre.

No se sentía culpable en absoluto. Naruto lo había provocado y había recibido su merecido y además, estaba seguro de que había disfrutado a pesar del dolor, no había más que recordar su gemidos y como había apresado sus caderas para que lo penetrara más profundamente. Solo con esos recuerdos ya empezaba a ponérsele dura. Aun no tenia suficiente de ese cuerpo tentador tumbado en el suelo a su lado.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke. Lo pillo contemplando su cuerpo con lujuria. El cabrón tenia más ganas de marcha. Podría largarse de allí y dejarlo con las ganas, aun que pensándolo bien, sus propósitos de ir allí y liberarse se habían ido felizmente al traste y dudaba de que el moreno lo dejara irse tan fresco, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco más?.

Lentamente se incorporo asta apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y estar frente a Sasuke. Le sonrió y sin miramientos llevo una des su manos al miembro otra vez erecto de Sasuke. No había duda de que se había puesto cachondo mirando sus cuerpo desnudo.

- Parece que esto que tenemos aquí es insaciable- dijo Naruto sin dejar de acariciarlo

- Solo tú logras ponérmela así. Deberías sentirte alagado, dobe- arrogante asta el fin

- No se si es una bendición o una maldición- se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Azul contra negro, asta que el rubio interrumpió el contacto visual y se inclino para tomar el miembro de Sasuke en su boca.

Lo chupo con avidez. Lo recorrió con la lengua, lo mordisqueo con los dientes, estuvo tentado de volver a clavarle sus afilados colmillos, pero Sasuke, previendo sus malignas intenciones, lo agarro por el pelo y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás le advirtió con sus negra mirada que si lo volvía hacer lo pagaría bien caro. Naruto se sonrió, no estaría mal averiguar que tan caro se lo haría pagar, pero mejor en otra ocasión. No había duda de que debía ser masoquista, pero con tal de provocar a Sasuke…

Mientras le seguía dando placer con la boca, llevo una de sus indagadoras manos al trasero de Sasuke. Cuando llego a su objetivo, metió hábilmente un dedo en la entrada del sorprendido moreno, que arqueo su cuerpo por la sorpresa pero también por el placer.

Hizo que el moreno se diera la vuelta asta colocarse de rodillas y manos en el suelo, pero sin soltar su pene y sin sacar su dedo de su entrada. Una vez lo tubo el la posición deseada, prosiguió con sus trabajitos manuales.

Sasuke no podía parar de gemir. A saber donde había aprendido Naruto hacer esas cosas y tan condenadamente bien. Sentía que iba a morirse de tanto placer. Había querido que Naruto lo necesitara desesperadamente, pero no se podía engañar. El también necesitaba al rubio con locura.

Vaya amor el suyo. Se odiaron, fueron rivales, amigos y todo eso los había llevado a no poder estar separados sin necesitarse mutuamente. Esos dos años y medio sin Naruto cerca suyo habían sido un verdadero infierno. Se había obsesionado completamente con la obtención de poder pero eso no le había impedido que pensara muy ha menudo en su amigo rubio, llegando a la conclusión de que no podría estar sin el. ¿Pero como tenerlo sin renunciar a su venganza? Ahí es donde había entrado en juego Kabuto. No le costo mucho convencerlo de que le fabricara un píldora especial y ni siquiera le pregunto para que la quería. El lame culos de Orochimaru sabia muy bien que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas y siempre se aseguraba de que lo tuviera bien presente esa regla. Finalmente tubo la píldora en su poder y justo cuando el equipo siete había echo acto de presencia. No podrían haber llegado en mejor ocasión. Finalmente hizo a Naruto su marioneta para que dependiera de él y de nadie más.

Su propio grito de dolor lo saco de sus recuerdos, Naruto lo había penetrado bruscamente con sus ya tres dedos y le estrujaba el miembro más de lo necesario.

- Me haces daño, dobe

- Pues te jodes, maldito desgraciado, además, no se te olvide cómo tengo mi parte trasera por tu culpa, así que sufre tú también- gruño Naruto

- ¿Se puede saber por que te as puesto así de repente?

- Por tu expresión. No había más que ver como sonreías para saber que estabas pensando en como me tienes a tú merced

Sasuke lo miro por encima del hombro y sonrió malicioso

- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- lo provocó

- ¡Te odio, Sasuke!

El moreno se rió en su cara y dándose la vuelta se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Tomo a Naruto por las caderas y lo hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo posicionándolo sobre su pene excitado. Poco a poco, Naruto se fue deslizando hacia bajo y sintió como Sasuke lo iba llenado centímetro a centímetro. Gimió de gozo al sentirlo completamente en su interior y Sasuke al sentir nuevamente esa calor rodeándolo.

Se sujeto de los hombros de moreno y empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas. Sasuke lo sujeto con fuerza mientras lo ayudaba a deslizarse por su erección. La fricción de sus cuerpos era increíble, haciéndolos gemir como locos.

Naruto se abrazo al cuello de Sasuke y sin ninguna piedad le clavo sus afilados colmillos en el hombro. Sasuke grito, pero no solo de dolor, sino también de placer, ya que ese mordisco lo había llevado casi al limite. El dolor le ponía y más si ese dolor se lo provocaba Naruto.

Lo agarró del pelo y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo

- Me estas marcando bien, eh

- Así recordaras que tú también me necesitas

- ¿Y cuando he dicho yo que no te necesito? Es más, ahora te necesito como un condenado

Afirmo su palabras arqueando sus caderas para penetrarlo profundamente. Naruto echo su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con una de sus manos en la rodilla de Sasuke y con la otra sujetándose de su hombro y en esa posición empezó a ondear sus caderas penetrándose con el grueso miembro en su interior. Sasuke lo dejo hacer, era una visión increíble, como el rubio movía su cuerpo sensualmente para penetrarse y como se mordisqueaba los labios soltando débiles gemiditos. Era una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

Lo tomo por las caderas y lo ayudo a moverse. Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo, lo necesitaba ya, no podía soportar tanto placer, lo estaba volviendo loco. Una poderosa embestida por su parte hizo que sus cuerpos se pusieran rígidos y los llevara a ambos al ansiado y necesitado orgasmo. Una vez más Naruto sintió como Sasuke descargaba todo su esencia en su interior y el sobre el pecho de su amante.

Mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y sin bajarse aun del regazo del moreno, vio como este hacia lo mismo que él, se untaba las manos con su semen para después llevárselas a la boca y saborearlo, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

- Delicioso

El rubio se inclino para lamerle la sangre que le corría por el hombro debido su mordisco. Se acerco después a los labios de Sasuke y lo beso. Un beso con sabor ellos y fue increíble.

Lentamente se bajo del regazo del moreno. Esta vez no le había dolido, pero aun tenia rastros de su copulación anterior, ya seca, pero ahora volvía a sentir el semen de Sasuke bajándole por las piernas. Si por el fuera no dejaría ir esa esencia jamás, pero nunca lo diria frente al moreno. Así que sin importarle, tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco entre las piernas para que absorbiera todo, ya la lavaría cuando llegara a casa.

Miro al moreno, se hallaba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, desnudo y contemplando el cielo estrellado.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Naruto incorporándose para poder vestirse

- ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Es que no has tenido ya suficiente?- le pregunto mientras se ponía los pantalones

Sasuke se puso de costado para poder mirarlo

- Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Naruto, nunca

"Vístete y lárgate Naruto, o volverá hacer contigo lo que él quiera"

"Aun que te halles a kilómetros de distancia de mi, siempre haría contigo lo que yo quisiera, Naruto"

El rubio lo miro furioso. Se había olvidado por completo de esa extraña comunicación entre ellos.

- Esta bien. Te dejare ir. Por hoy. Pero cuando te vuelva a necesitar, cuando nos volvamos a necesitar, volverás nuevamente a mi, Naruto. Eso no lo dudes ni por un instante

El rubio apretó los puños. Ese maldito lo tenia en su poder y se regodeaba en ello.

- ¿No vuelves conmigo a la villa?

Sasuke lo miro extrañado por que le preguntara eso ahora, pero su respuesta fue clara

- No

- ¿No renunciaras a tu venganza?

- No

- ¿Y a mi?

- Nunca- esa fue la más segura de todas- acéptalo, Naruto. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros era inevitable, como será inevitable nuestros futuros encuentros

El rubio ya listo, le dio la espalda y sin mirar atrás, se marcho. Sasuke se incorporo y empezó a vestirse el también. Una vez listo miro en la dirección en la que se había marchado el rubio.

- Asta la próxima, Naruto. Por que habrá una próxima vez y otra y otra y otra…nunca te veras libre de mi. Nunca.

Y dichas esas palabras, se dirigió a la cueva en la que ahora vivía. Estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero si así conseguía tener a Naruto sin renunciar a nada, pues que así fuera.

*********************************************

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había llegado a la villa. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado del camino que recorría. Cuando finalmente llego a su casa, se limito a ir a su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama.

Tenia que hacer algo. Había querido librarse de Sasuke pero lo único que había conseguido era metérselo más en la sangre. A él no le hacían falta pastillas para desearlo con locura y estaba claro que a Sasuke tampoco.

Pero esa era la retorcida manera que se le había ocurrido de tenerlos a su venganza y a él. Maldito egoísta. Solo pensaba en él y los demás que se jodieran. Pero se acabo. Encontraría la manera. Hablaría con Tsunade. Si alguien podía encontrar una solución, esa era ella. La mejor ninja medico.

- Y entonces serás tú el que venga suplicándome, Sasuke. Por que aun que me lleve la vida misma, no volveré a ti. Serás tú el que acuda a mi. Rogándome y suplicándome por mis favores. Y si nada de eso funciona, si no puedo hacerte volver, pues… entonces estamos condenados a no ser libres el uno del otro. Jamás. Por que a pesar de la distancia que nos separe, siempre nos necesitaremos.

***Fin***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hay que ver lo que sienten estos dos el uno por el otro que llegan a tales estremos. Si, si. Esas son escenas ocultas que Kishi no nos dibuja ¬¬. Por que el Sasuke frio que nos muestra, naaaaaa, mira como se las apaña el muy capullin para tener a Naru bello... XDDD

Espero que os halla gustado. Lo termine justo ayer, como estos dias he estado sin internet T.T pues aproveche para terminarlo que ya iva siendo hora. Y el lemon final, diosss esa escena la tengo grabada en mi mente a fuego. Ayer cuando la escribia, me dije "No estaria nada mal dibujarla" lo malo es que mi musa del dibujo si que hace años que se murio. Con lo que a mi me gusta dibujar. Pero haber si llega algo y la dibujo o si no se lo pido a alguien jojojo.

Y este fic parece que tiene conti. Puede que tenga una segunda parte... Ya veremos.

Bueno, que me enrrollo. Y a ver para cuando actualizo los fic que tengo por ahi lalalalalala...


End file.
